The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement for determination of a rotation angle.
Arrangements of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in German document DE-OS 3,824,535.2. In this arrangement a central longitudinal groove is formed in a cylindrical coil body from its one end side. As a result two semi-circular cores are produced and the coil is wound on them. A measuring part which serves for damping is composed of electrically conductive and/or ferromagnetic material. It surrounds the outwardly located coil region at least partially in an axial length. An alternating current flows through the coils. Due to the relative rotation of the measuring part the overlapping ratio between the measuring part and the coil changes in an opposite direction and thereby the alternating current resistance of the coils is correspondingly varied. This measuring arrangement has the disadvantage that with the stationary coil cores the coils can be wound by a winding machine only one after the other. The winding technique and therefore the manufacture of the measuring device is therefore expensive.
A further measuring arrangement for contactless measurement of a displacement and/or angle change is disclosed in the German document DE-OS 3,824,534.5. In this document, two coils are applied by etching technique on a disc-shaped body. The etched coils can be used however only within a limited frequency region of the alternating current which flows through the coils.